


06/04/25: home means i love you

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [43]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: They're playing truth or dare and Soonyoung asks Jihoon what he would tell the love of his life that she didn't know already.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 11





	06/04/25: home means i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the story together! :D Always gotta sprinkle that Jeongcheol around where you can, you know?

_April 6, 2025_

“Truth.” Jihoon props his cheek in his hand.

“You’re so _boring_!” Soonyoung whines. “Why do you always pick truth?”

“If you wanted me to pick dare, then you should have called it dare, dare,” Jihoon retorts.

She can’t help but chuckle. Soonyoung burst through the apartment door on arrival and announced that he wanted to play Truth or Dare tonight. She promised him after dinner they would.

Here they are, after dinner, playing Truth or Dare, and every time it cycles around, Jihoon has chosen Truth.

“Why is hyung mad?” Seokmin whispers from Jihoon’s other side.

The entire purpose of the dinner was for Jihoon to finally meet Seokmin, just to ease his suspicion. She arranged it for it to be in Jihoon’s territory (therefore her home) with other people around (hello games night).

And to no one’s surprise, Seokmin and Jihoon hit it off. When Seokmin had mentioned playing baseball as a kid, it sparked something in Jihoon’s face that she hadn’t seen before. The two spent most of dinner swapping childhood baseball stories before easing into music. The two haven’t left each other’s side since.

“He doesn’t think Jihoon has any good truths to tell,” she chuckles.

But then she notices Seungkwan whispering into Soonyoung’s ear. Jihoon notices this too and straightens up a bit. Soonyoung’s smug smile puts her on edge. That expression can’t be good.

“Jihoon, if you could tell the _love of your life_ ,” the intense implication makes her stomach flip over, “something she didn’t know, what would you tell her?”

Jihoon’s ears begin to turn pink and his eyes won’t leave Soonyoung’s face. An easy truth if you were sentimental and liked talking about your feelings in front of people. Not so easy if you’re Jihoon who is the complete opposite of that.

“If you pass, you have to pay him,” Jeonghan reminds him.

Seokmin, who doesn’t know that Jihoon is emotionally constipated, nudges him. “Hyung, this is _easy_. Just tell her.”

Her leg starts bouncing up and down, a sudden urge to clean itching at her. But Hansol has a grip on her wrist and a pout on his face. “Come on, noona, at least make it _fun_.”

She scowls at him, but looks to Jihoon, waiting.

After a long bout of silence, Soonyung about to hold a hand up to ask for his money, Jihoon ducks his head and mumbles something.

Seungcheol, leans forward, dramatically cups a hand to his ear, and shouts, “What?”

“I wasn’t even looking when I found you,” Jihoon says louder. He sits up straighter and turns to her. “And you’re home to me now.”

These words send the boys into a loud whooping mess. Soonyoung sits back on the couch, defeated and pouting like a child. The others are shoving the couple closer together, oblivious to the unspoken words between them.

When she glances at Soonyoung, he seems to be saying, “Those are probably the lyrics to a song he’s writing.”

They probably were, but Jihoon has never said the words she knew were meanat for her in a sincere tone like that.

Jihoon bats the others off on his side and calls out, “Jeonghan hyung, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

Jihoon looks around, his eyes falling to the coffee table. He grabs his cup, downs the water in it, and grabs the Siracha bottle. To this, he adds a splash of fish sauce, some of his Coke, and the salt that Seokmin hands to him. With a spoon from Hansol, he stirs it together and holds it out to Jeonghan. “Drink this.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widen.

The dares have been pretty tame up until now. Drink toilet water. Streak down the hallway. Get finger flicked by everyone in the room. Scream off the balcony. For Jeonghan who doesn’t like spicy food, this seems like a death sentence.

“Or you drink half and make someone else drink the other,” Jihoon says with a shrug of his shoulders, as if he doesn’t already know that Jeonghan adores him and will get pay back for him.

Jeonghan nods once. “Call.” He takes the cup and points to Soonyoung as he downs half of it. Coughing and yelling at the burning of his throat, he puts it down in front of Soonyoung. Seungcheol hurries to grab him a glass of milk.

“There’s ice cream in the freezer,” she calls to Seungcheol as he manoeuvres over the bodies on the floor.

Jihoon stares Soonyoung down.

“Jeonghannie’s making you drink the other half,” Seungcheol says upon his return. He hands a glass of milk to Jeonghan who downs it one. The other glass he puts down in front of Soonyoung.

“Isn’t that against the rules of Truth or Dare?” Soonyoung whines to the group.

“ _Are there_ rules to Truth or Dare?” Wonwoo asks. He looks to Mingyu who shrugs. “I don’t think there are rules, Soonyoung.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Bottoms up, hyung.

Later that night, after everyone’s gone home, she’s left to clean up the mess with Seungkwan and Hansol.

“Where do you want all of the garbage, noona?” Hansol calls from the living room.

She glances up, yanked from her thoughts again. With Hansol holding a rounded plastic bag up in the air, she assumes he’s asking where to put it. “Just leave it by the door. I’ll take it down in the morning.”

“I can’t believe Jihoon hyung didn’t stay,” Seungkwan comments, having caught the look on her face.

Her face flames red and she tries to go back to washing the larger serving plates. “What?” she squeaks.

“Wasn’t that a marriage proposal?” Seungkwan teases. She seems oddly taken aback by Jihoon’s words. Perfect teasing material. “I mean… those were some bold words.”

“It was Truth or Dare,” she mumbles.

“But hyung wouldn’t just say those things if he didn’t mean them. You were right there.”

Hansol takes a seat on the counter space Seungkwan has just cleaned. “If hyung was going to propose, doubt it would be right in front of us.”

There’s a knock at the door and Seungkwan shoots sly eyes in her direction as Hansol goes to the door.

“Why is he knocking? He has a key,” Seungkwan snorts as he grabs his sweater.

“You’re such a brat, Boo Seungkwan,” she calls after him, her nerves settling at his teasing.

Then she hears Jihoon’s voice as he talks to Hansol, and when they lock eyes, her entire body goes rigid. Seungkwan has his sweater on and proceeds to shove Hansol out the door, calling goodbyes and promises to call tomorrow. Then the door closes and she, at least, feels as if she can breathe a little.

“You’re back,” she states.

Jihoon nods. His fingers to go to his ear and then clasps his other hand behind his back. “Yeah.”

“What… are you doing here?”

“We’re not going to… talk about… what I said?”

She clears her throat. “What’s there to say?”

Jihoon shrugs.

“Did you… did you mean it?”

Jihoon’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Of course I meant it.”

She sighs in relief and turns back to washing the dishes. “Then, I love you too.”

She jumps when she feels Jihoon’s arm slip around her waist and start to pull her away from the sink. She stretches for the faucet to shut it off and lets him drag her straight to the couch. He’s left the lights on, so when Jihoon gently lays them down on her couch, she can see every microexpression. His eyes are gentle as he stares up at her. His hand slides underneath her t-shirt and rests in the dip in her back, his thumb rubbing back and forth across skin.

Jihoon’s eyes don’t leave hers. The hand not under her shirt reaches for her wrist, disentangling her hand from his hair. He guides it down to his chest and her fingers splay over the fabric of his shirt, an eyebrow lifted. His heart beats hard against her palm, but steady and slow. “I think my heart is swelling,” he mumbles.

“You’re being extra sweet tonight.” She presses a kiss to his cheek.

“If felt good to tell you those things.” Jihoon tucks her hair behind her ear. “And I really want to just tell you everything.”

Hearing this, she begins peppering his face with kisses. He grins, moving his head both ways so that both sides of his face get equal attention. His free hand cups his cheek, stopping her assault. When Jihoon puckers his lips, wordlessly asking her to give them love too, she can’t help but comply.

Jihoon easily flips them over, so that he’s lying on top of her. He covers her face in kisses, his slow and deliberate. His lips brush her eyes, her temples, her forehead. They graze over her cheeks, over her nose, along her jaw. He leaves marks on her neck, nibbling at her collarbone in a way that’s ticklish rather than sensual. She can’t help but squirm, a laugh coming out.

With a smile, Jihoon kisses back up her neck, finally back at her lips.

“Do you have to go home?” she whines between kisses.

Jihoon shakes his head. He holds her head between his hands, massaging her temples with his thumbs. “No. I can stay.”

They’re quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth of being together, until she asks, “Do you think they think you’re moving back in?”

“I think they’re probably wondering when I will be.”

“Are you mad I haven’t asked?”

Jihoon shakes his head again. “You don’t seem ready for that.”

She’s warm and soothed and if her realist side wasn’t so dominate, she would ask him to move back in right this second. Instead, she murmurs, “You’re home to me too, you know.”

Jihoon’s smile is soft. “I love you.”


End file.
